


Peaches for You

by MysticElf21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Tea Gardner arrives in Duel Links.  Ice cream is shared.  And as always, things are settled with duels.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Peaches for You

**Author's Note:**

> This story grew out of someone giving me the mental image of Seto Kaiba giving Tea a bunch of ice cream, since that's what you have to give Tea to duel her.
> 
> And then...my fingers slipped.

“That’s too much.” Tea says, staring at the truckload of ice cream before her. All sorts of duelists have come to her, giving her ice cream in exchange for a chance too, since she’s apparently considered a legendary duelist here. She shouldn’t be surprised when Seto Kaiba came, given how obsessed he is with dueling.

Kaiba raises his shoulders in a hint of a shrug. “You asked for ice cream.”

“Do you want me to get brain freeze?” She asks pointedly, glancing again at the ice cream. He’d get more rewards for bringing more. Because of course he would. Kaiba never accepted anything less than the best and the most of everything.

“Brain freeze couldn’t make your dueling worse.” Kaiba says, smirking.

“Oh, go to hell Kaiba!” She says. The dueling field unfolds before them both, and she draws her opening hand. “I’ll show you how I duel.”

“Hey, Tea!” Mokuba says and comes running up to her with two ice cream cones in his hands. “I heard you had finally come to Duel Links!”

“Yup,” Tea says. “I wanted to spend more time with Yugi and Joey before graduation.”

“Since you’re here, how about a duel?”

“Is that what the ice cream is for? So I’ll duel you?”

“Is it working?” Mokuba asks, grinning with his ice cream cone and his crisp business suit. It’s disorienting, to see a child choose to dress as an adult, to wear it like armor against the world, full of disbelief and condescension about what he can do.

Tea smiles at him. “Sure it is,” she says, and she hopes her smile doesn’t wobble on her face.

“Tea!” Yugi says, and she grins back at him, both of their voices light with cheer. “You came to Duel Links.”

“You’ve been spending most of your time here,” she says, “and so I wanted to check it out!”

Yugi laughs. “Well, there’s only one way to check out a place like this. With a duel!”

“Right!” Tea agrees. Yugi pulls the ice cream out from behind his back, offering it to her with a smile. “We can share it,” she suggests. “After our duel.”

Red tints Yugi’s cheeks as he looks at her. “Yeah, yeah, that would be…nice.”

“Tea! You’re here?” Joey yelps as he sees her by the gate.

“Joey, Joey, that’s how you greet me? I see your manners haven’t improved.” Despite her words, Tea grins. “You’re working at becoming a pro duelist?”

“Yeah, and I was told there was a duelist here to challenge at the gate.” Joey holds out ice cream cones, full of the peach and grape flavor combo that is Tea’s favorite. “Can you tell me where he is?”

Tea huffs and crosses her arms. “Hello?”

Joey stares guilelessly at her for a moment, his brain working through it, before his eyes widen. _"Oh!"_

“Yeah,” she says, grinning as the Duel Links program reveals the menu and the option that allows him to challenge her. “Let’s see how far you’ve come, Joey. Maybe I won’t beat you as easily as I did before.”

“I’ve come a long way since back then, and now I’ll show you.” Joey says, and with a grin on his face, he presses the duel button and draws his opening hand. "Let's duel, Tea."

A girl stares up at her, brown hair flowing down her shoulders. She’s dressed in pink, golden ornaments in her hair and an ankh decoration on her clothes. Tea shifts lightly. Egyptian symbols have rarely been a good omen for her or her friends, with only one exception to that. A pang goes through her chest and she forces the emotion down.

“Can I help you?” She asks.

“Would you care to duel me?” The girl says, holding out to her ice cream.

She blinks. “I’m not that skilled,” Tea says, “but if that doesn’t bother you…”

“Thank you.” The girl says.

Tea grins. “Then let’s just have some fun. This should be cool!”

The girl simply smiles, as enigmatic as Shadi was the time Tea met him. “Yes. I’m looking forward to this duel as well.”

“Hey, pretty lady, how about a duel?” Tea narrows her eyes. The boy that comes up to her is scum, pure and simple. She knows how to recognize them from a mile away. It’s far from the first time a skeevy guy has flirted with her, and it’ll be far from the last.

“Like hell,” she says, throwing the ice cream in his face. It drips down from his hair down his cheeks and onto his shirt.

The guy scowls at her. “Now I recognize you. You’re one of Joey’s friends.”

“Damn right,” she says. “What about it?” _Now I recognize him too. He was bullying Aigami and he vanished. He must have come here._

“He wouldn’t like it if you got into trouble.”

Tea rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll take you on. It’s time to duel!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, short and sweet.  
> As always, concrit and comments welcome.


End file.
